Wireless power transmission technologies which transmit power by utilizing resonance phenomena between resonators (resonance coils) of power-supplying device and a power-receiving device have been attracting attentions in recent years, as power supplying technologies (wireless power transmission technologies) utilizing wireless power transmission between the power-supplying device and the power-receiving device. For example, PTL 1 discloses an electric vehicle having a power-receiving device arranged above a floor surface of the vehicle and a rectifier and a power storage device arranged in a space apart from the power-receiving device, and discloses a system for supplying power from a power-supplying device in a power supplying position to the power-receiving device in the electric vehicle when the electric vehicle is moved to the power supplying position. Further, PTL 2 discloses a structure of a portable computer adopting a wireless power transmission technology utilizing resonance phenomena.